


Just

by theseaward



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Face-Fucking, M/M, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Coercion, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 21:53:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4279263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theseaward/pseuds/theseaward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter grabs his shoulder and steers him into the shadows behind the dumpster, and pushes him to his knees.</p><p>"Really? This is doing it for you?” Stiles asks. "Digging the vibe back here?"</p><p>"Smart mouth," Peter says coolly. The street lamp casts a yellow glow over his face, and Stiles can make out the faintest hint of an expression that lands somewhere between a smirk and a grimace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in some nebulous post-S1 AU (that I'm too lazy to actually write) where Peter kidnaps Stiles and takes him on a road trip instead of trying to recruit Scott and do all that revenge murdering. Or maybe he does the revenge murdering, tries to recruit Scott, and then takes Stiles on a road trip? I don't know. Like I said: nebulous. 
> 
> Warning: Please read the tags. I'm a terrible person, and this is a terrible fic written for the sole purpose of Stiles being forced to do terrible things. There is no redeeming value here.

Stiles wrinkles his nose. The alley is dark, and dank, and smells rancid like garbage. If it smells bad to him, he can only imagine what it must be like for more powerful werewolf senses. He's surprised when Peter grabs his shoulder and steers him into the shadows behind the dumpster, and pushes him to his knees.

"Really? This is doing it for you?” Stiles asks. "Digging the vibe back here?"

"Smart mouth," Peter says coolly. The street lamp casts a yellow glow over his face, and Stiles can make out the faintest hint of an expression that lands somewhere between a smirk and a grimace.

"That's what you keep me around for, isn't it?"

"I can think of better uses for your mouth, actually."

"Cliché," Stiles mutters. Peter's grip tightens sharply in his hair, and Stiles bites his lip to hold in a pained gasp.

Peter unfastens his belt with one hand, keeping Stiles in place with the other. When the buckle is hanging loose, he leans back against the brick wall and waits for Stiles to open his pants and pull out his cock.

He's already fattening up in Stiles's grasp, and Stiles would make another joke about Peter's twisted sensibilities, but he can feel the tension radiating from Peter's body, and he's learned when it's safe to push his luck with backtalk. Now is not the time.

He leans in and licks a long stripe up the length of Peter's cock.

"That's it," Peter coaxes. "Go on. Suck it."

Stiles rolls his eyes. He knows what he's doing, okay? He might have been a blowjob virgin just a few weeks ago, but Peter has been training him pretty rigorously.

He laps at the head of Peter's cock, trying to gather as much spit as he can to ease the way down. Peter is not a patient man, and Stiles has to work quickly to make this experience as easy on himself as he can. He spits on his palm, and strokes it up and down Peter's shaft. It jerks in his hand. When it's wet enough, he wraps his lips around it, and takes Peter in his mouth.

Peter's cock is salty and musky, pungent from the confines of his underwear. Stiles breathes through his nose and twists his wrist, firmly working the base of Peter's cock and bobbing his head until his lips meet his fist.

Peter loves it when Stiles drools, so Stiles tries to keep his mouth soft, tries not to swallow down the saliva that's building under his tongue as Peter's cock gets thicker. Before long, he can feel the spit leaking out of the corners of his mouth, dripping over his hand and down his chin.

He tries to think of something else. Tries to imagine he's not doing this for Peter, tries to pretend that maybe he's with someone else, someone he'd willingly go down on, someone he doesn't loathe. Tries to imagine that there's a chance the someone else might reciprocate afterwards. Stiles has never been on the receiving end of a blowjob, and his own cock twitches in his jeans at the idea. No. It’s better not to think of that. Better to just focus on doing the best he can to get Peter off as quickly as possible. He increases his pace.

"Slow down," Peter says, pulling Stiles off. He takes himself in hand, and traces his cock over Stiles's lips, coating them with precome. "Eager little cockslut."

Stiles shudders. He moves to swallow Peter back down, only to have Peter swat him away.

"No hands. Just your mouth. Just that pretty whore mouth."

Stiles squeezes his eyes shut and takes a deep breath. He knows what's coming. Peter's hips thrust forward, and his cock hits the back of Stiles’s throat. Stiles tries not to choke.

"You love this, don't you?" Peter says. He thrusts again.

Peter starts to fuck his mouth, just a slow glide at first, and then faster, pushing Stiles's head down on his cock until Stiles can feel the rough scratch of Peter's pubic hair against his lips. Peter is leaking steadily now, and the bitter taste is unavoidable.

"Mind your teeth, lovely," Peter says. Then he shoves Stiles's face down and holds him there. Stiles tries to keep himself from gagging, but it's a losing battle. Peter is too big, too rough, and Stiles's throat closes against his will, stomach lurching as Peter chokes him on his cock.

Stiles’s eyes start to water. He tells himself that it's just because of the way Peter is filling his mouth, and the lack of air in his lungs - not because of where he is or what he's doing. He's not going to cry. He's not.

Peter loves it when he cries.

He fucks Stiles's mouth until Stiles's jaw is sore, pulling away only enough to keep Stiles from suffocating before he pushes him down again. Stiles's heart is racing from the lack of oxygen. He has a moment of relief when Peter pulls his cock free, thinking that maybe Peter is going to come on his face - better on his face than in his mouth - only to have Peter slap his cock against Stiles's cheek. It makes a wet, smacking sound, and leaves a stripe of quickly cooling spit on his skin. He slaps the other side twice more, and then pushes back in.

As Peter gets closer, he starts to talk, telling Stiles what a greedy little bitch he is, how beautiful he looks on his knees.

"Right where you belong," he says, "servicing my cock like you were made for it. Isn't that right?" He uses his grip on Stiles's hair to force him to nod, and Stiles can’t help the tears from spilling over.

He knows it's almost over when Peter grabs his ears and uses both hands to fuck Stiles's throat as fast and deep as he can. He’s using Stiles's mouth like it's nothing but a hole for him to come in, like Stiles isn't even there.

"Fucking whore, my whore, so hungry for my cock - "

Peter comes with a stifled moan, and Stiles tries to hold back a sob, swallowing as much as he can as Peter's seed bursts hot and bitter on his tongue. It feels like a lifetime before Peter pulls out and lets the last of his release dribble over Stiles's swollen lips.

"Lick it up," Peter says breathlessly. "Every last drop."

He grips Stiles's chin and tilts his face into the light, watching keenly as Stiles tries to comply. Stiles can only imagine what he must look like, the obscene picture he must make, his chin shiny with spit and come, his nose running, his face streaked with tears and flushed with exertion.

"Good boy," Peter says when Stiles is finished. He pats Stiles on the cheek. "Come along."

Then he tucks himself back into his pants, nudges Stiles out of his way, and walks down the alley, leaving Stiles behind without so much as a glance over his shoulder.

And Stiles follows, knowing in his heart that he has no choice but to obey.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry.
> 
> Come join me on [tumblr](http://friendslap.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
